The Demons of Beacon Hills
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Teen wolf Season 3 episode 10, 11. There are a such thing as Demon in the world but not everyone knows that. But our friends in Beacons Hills are about to find out. Relationships will form between those you least expect. Derek/OC Peter/OC Jackson/OC Allison/Isaac Lydia/Aiden Stiles/OC Chris/read and find out


Teen wolf Season 3 episode 10, 11. There are a such thing as Demon in the world but not everyone knows that. But our friends in Beacons Hills are about to find out. BTW i wrote this before i seen episode 12.

* * *

_**She stood on out of sight watching in the shadows waiting for the right time to appear. She studied the Hale pack and went unnoticed as she gathered information. She studied Stiles, Lydia, and Allison as well she has been watching them since the Kanima incident. She could have helped but she needed to know what she was getting into.**_

**_She even watched the alpha pack and learned that some people in that pack would do anything to be free from it. She watched the vet and his daily habits as well as Ms. Morrell. She watched the_****_English Teacher Ms. Blake very closely. This girl was like a ghost to the people of Beacon Hills._**

**The night of the storm at the hospital**

"Jay I need a big storm" a unknown female says to the man named Jay

"Ok Ash how big" the male Jay says to the unknown female now known as Ash

"Enough for them to evacuate this Hospital" the girl ash says smirking looking out the window at the clouds already forming. She smirks and looks back at Jay and his eyes are all black even the whites.

She sits back in a chair across from him and watches as Jay works his magic. She lays on the bed in the room just as a roll of thunder vibrates the hospital causing the lights to flicker.

"Layla I need you to spy on Derek Hale and see what he is doing" Ash says when the door opens and a girl walks in with blonde hair and sits on the couch by Jay

"Yes boss" the girl Layla says and her eyes start to black out just like Jays did

"Jack I need you to go home and stay until I call you" she says to the boy sitting in the corner watching. Jack nods then gets up and jumps out the window leaving

Later on during the evacuation

"Layla, Jay go home and in the morning, Help Cora" Ash says then jumps up and disappears into the air vents.

* * *

**After Isaac storms out the apartment**

"I wouldn't take it personally" Peter says from his place on the stares when Isaac leaves "anger is just a tool he using it to excuses shifting allegiance from one alpha to another" Peter continues as he walks down the stairs "from you to Scott" He finishes

"Scotts not an alpha yet" Derek says

"But he is on his way isn't he" Peter says and the door slides back open. A male with black hair wearing a with black Henley, black skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Hello gentleman" the unknown male says and both Peter and Derek move in front of Cora in a protective stance

"Who are you" Derek growls out angrily

"I'm Jason and I mean no harm Derek, Peter . I'm hear to help Cora" he says pointing past them to Cora

"How can you help and how do you know us" Peter asks glaring his eyes glowing light blue

"My boss told me who you were and I am here to examine Cora" the boy Jason says

"Who is your boss and how would a examination help she needs more than that" Derek almost yells

"You'll see she will be here later she has to get somebody" he says "Now can I see her and then report back to my boss" Derek nods and steps out the way a little

"Derek how do you know he want hurt her" Peter says as Jason walks straight to Peter

"Peter she is already hurting" Derek says watching Cora. When Jason makes it to the bed with his back to them powerful winds fly into the room from the open door. Just as fast as it comes it leaves.

"What the hell was that" Peter asks looking at the door

"That was me" Jason says turning to face them and his eyes are all black and he is smiling

"NOO" Peter screams and runs at him only to be thrown back. Derek runs at him to but he gets thrown back like Peter

"What are you" Derek asks his eyes glowing red and his claws extended "and why can't we get to you"

"Mountain ash" Jason says pointing down to the floor where there is now a thin circle of black powder is circling the bed

"He's a demon, Derek" Peter says as he gets up

"What the hell is a demon" Derek asks worried and angry. He is worried for his sister and angry at himself for letting that thing near her

"They are pure evil and don't care for anything but themselves. They have powers yes but I don't think there powers benefit others" Peter says glaring at the boy moving towards Cora

"Stay away from her" Derek says trying to go through the barrier. When Jason gets close enough he jumps back quickly his eyes fading back to the natural blue. He pulls out his phone quickly dialing a number it rings a few times before a girl answers.

"Boss get its bad she needs her. I say she has about to the day ends before she stops breathing" Jason says into the phone then sits at the edge of the circle making sure the wolves can't get him.

"Let us in" Peter and Derek growl at the same time

* * *

**Lydia on her way to Derek's**

"Lydia" a voice calls from behind Lydia as she runs to her car

"What" Lydia asks when she turns around and comes face to face with girl with dark brown hair and pink and purple streaks

"Who are you" Lydia asks shifting her head to the side

"I'm Layla and I need you to do something very important" the girl Layla says

"Don't break the seal. She is dying place your hand over her heart and let the pain take you over. Then follow your instinct" Layla says not giving Lydia a chance to say anything.

"Huh who is 'she'" Lydia ask but the girl is gone in the blink of and eye

"Well that was helpful" Lydia says sarcastically then gets in her car. She fixes the mirrors then leaves the schools going to Derek's as fast as she can. When she finally pulls up its like she is being pulled inside. When she gets inside she knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it. She gets a little shocked when Peter pulls it open.

"You" Lydia says shocked

"Me" Peter says shocked as well

"You" Lydia says again

"Me" Peter sighs out and shifts a little before calling out to Derek "Derek, we have another visitor" he says and makes a waving motion for come in

Lydia walks straight in looking for Derek but once she spots Cora there is something pulling her to Cora. Lydia walks over to the bed stepping across the Mountain ash barrier keeping Derek and Peter out.

As Lydia walks closer ignoring the boy sitting on the floor she hovers her hand over Cora's heart and black swirls leave Cora's body wrapping around Lydia like a blanket. Cora starts sucking in deep breathes as the black stuff slowly leaves her body.

"LYDIA STOP LYDIA" Derek and Peter scream standing around the barrier

"Why do you want her to stop she is helping Cora" the boy Jason says standing up from his spot on the floor turning to Derek and Peter

"What is that black stuff then" Peter asks

"That's Cora's pain and once it all leaves her body she will be healed" Jason says then all the step to the side and holds his arms out just as Lydia falls back and starts screaming as the black stuff soaks into her body. Jason lays her down then the wind picks up in the room and blows the mountain ash away. Derek and Peter shield there eyes but when the wind stops they uncover there eyes and Jason is gone but Lydia is still there screaming.

* * *

**The root cellar**

"I don't want to kill your optimism or anything but the both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours" Melissa says as Chris continues to try and get out

"You been tied up before" Sheriff Stilinski asks

"Many times" Chris answers

"What that part of being part of a werewolf hunter" Sheriff asks and Chris looks at him shocked. Melissa smiles and goes to say something but the doors open up above them and 2 blonde girls walk in wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans, exact one of the girls have on a red sports bra while the other has on a blue one.

"Hello Sheriff, Ms. McCall, and Mr. Argent" the blond in the blue sports bra says "I'm Layla"

"Yea yea I'm here to rescue you" the other blond says stepping into the light and she is and exact match to Allison

"Allison" the sheriff and Melissa says at the same time Chris says "Ashley"

"Who is Ashley that's your daughter Allison" Melissa says confused as the girl Layla unties her and the girl Ashley/Allison walks behind her Chris

"No I have another daughter and her name is Ashley, Allison's twin" Chris says then stands up shaking the ropes off

"Yep but I'm not a werewolf hunter" she says walking over to the sheriff as Melissa stands up shaking the ropes offs

"Then what are you" the sheriff asks when she walks behind him and the ropes fall limp immediately

"a demonic werewolf" she says then peeps around at him smiling and her eyes are glowing red but the whites of her eyes are black. The sheriff jumps away falling over saying "holy shit". Ashley's eyes change back to normal when she giggles

"Lets get out of here" Layla says and everybody nods running for the stairs but stop short when they see Jennifer walking down the stairs and they back step to the wall.

"Well well Allison you figured it out but who are you" Jennifer asks looking at Layla

"I'm not Allison" Ashley says stepping forward

"I'm Layla" Layla says stepping forward with Ashley

"What you want fight me" Jennifer taunts them and they smirk

"You might want to run" the girls say at the same time and there eyes start to fade to and all black

"Why would I r.." she cuts herself off when she sees the eyes changing and a look of fear crosses her face

"Demons" she whispers lowly then turns to run. She runs out the cellar but stops when she makes it outside and sees a dome of fire all around.

"You should of ran when we told you" the girls say walking out of the root cellar

"Jennifer its time for you to pay." Ashley says as the stares her right in the eyes smiling and then fire surround Jennifer burning and she screams. Then fire goes out around her but she is still screaming as her body heals. Ashley goes and picks her up by the neck as the dome of fire goes down.

"Hey guys come on and follow Layla" Ashley says then takes off running through the woods dragging Jennifer like a rag doll. While the other 4 people get on the two ATVS with Chris and Layla driving.

"Where is she going" the sheriff asks pointing in the direction Ashley went in

"To have a little fun with her ex" Layla says to the sheriff behind her

* * *

**Derek's**

"If she is healed why isn't she waking up" Derek asks sitting on the bed by Cora as she lays there looking peaceful

"Maybe she is exhausted she really hasn't had any sleep" Peter says walking up to the other side of the bed and sits down

"Yea I guess your right" Derek says

"But can we talk about Lydia" Peter asks

"Is she a demon like the guy" Derek asks him

"Well she could be or she could be entirely different but " Peter says

"I mean Demons are evil and they are not known to have healing powers but when it involves Lydia she's different." Peter answers

"How different is different Peter" Derek asks holding Cora's hand

"Demon can be changed if bitten by an alpha werewolf but Lydia she is not a werewolf. It's a good thing she wasn't changed because if she was she could take out Beacon Hills with one hit if she tried" Peter says

"Is there any possible way for the bite to still be in affect" Derek asks

"I don't know but I don't think it is. It has been over a year so I wouldn't worry about that" Peter says

"But there is something we should worry about" Peter says frowning

"What's that" Derek asks looking at Peter

"Why doesn't she remember helping Cora then the black stuff" Peter says and Derek goes to say something but his attention turns to Cora when she moves. Cora opens her eyes looking around

"Derek, Peter" she whisper hoarsely

Deaton's

"Scott" Deaton says looking towards him

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She use to say this is the only thing in her marriage that ever worked." Scott says looking down at the watch

"Ok the three of you" Deaton says address Allison, Scott, and Stiles " will get in and each of us will hold you down" Deaton says referring to Isaac, Lydia, and himself "till your well dead"

"its not just somebody to hold you under" Deaton pauses " Its also somebody who can pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether" he says then Lydia starts to movie towards Allison

"Lydia" Deaton says stopping her "you go with Stiles"

Allison was about to say something but the bell to the front door jingled causes everyone to snap there head that way. The wind picks up around them and Lydia freezes up but no one notices and her eyes close. She starts to move towards the front causing everyone to look at her strangely

"Lydia" they all say but she just keeps walking not answering them. Stiles goes to grab her but Deaton stops him saying "Lets follow her and see where she goes" they all nod and follow Lydia outside.

She gets in her car followed by Stiles, Allison, and Isaac while Deaton and Scott get in another car. They watch as Lydia starts driving and Deaton follows.

"Where is she taking us" Allison asks

"IDK but is anyone else freaked out by the fact that her eyes are closed" Isaac asks from the back seat

"I don't know but she is going in the direction of Derek's house. So she might be taking us to Derek's house or this is also the direction to the nibaton." Stiles says "but I'm really hoping its Derek's house" Stiles finishes

"Why do you hope its dereks house and not to our parents" Allison asks getting a little mad

"Because every time Lydia blanks out and drives somewhere its to a dead body" Stiles says sadly "And I don't really want to see my dad dead I would prefer it to be Peter" Stiles says

"If we are going to Derek's house do you think she is going to help Cora" Isaac asks for the first time

"Maybe" Allison says


End file.
